


Part 2: Broken Together

by RonRos47



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Lyrics Poem part 2
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 1





	Part 2: Broken Together

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to take things a different route here.
> 
> I'll be composing a series of lyric poems based on Santana and Brittany's relationship told from both perspectives.
> 
> This is part 2: 'The Break Up' (Broken Together)

“I miss you.”- Brittany  
“I miss you, too.”- Santana

[SANTANA]:

I didn’t come here to hurt you now I can’t stop  
‘Cause everything was slipping out of our hands  
We were always meant to say goodbye  
‘Cause we were young and unsure  
How I wish we could go back to simpler times  
Without you I’m just a sad song.

I put you high up in the sky  
You were a comet and I lost it  
I close my eyes and dream away  
And she smiled at me and held me  
Right here, right now, you are on my mind  
I will always want you.

************

[BRITTANY]:  
It’s been seven hours and fifteen days since you took your love away  
When you said your last goodbye I died a little bit inside  
I didn’t know we were out of time  
My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
Oh the darkness keeps its grip  
Without you, I’ve got no hand to hold.

We got all these words  
And these voices that want to be heard  
I get lost in the beauty  
Picture perfect memories  
You burn so bright, I see stars  
We had each other, that was all.

\----------------

The Playlist:

Already Gone- Sleeping At Last  
Still Fallin’ For You- Ellie Goulding  
Broken Together- Casting Crowns  
Mine- Taylor Swift  
Sad Song- We the Kings  
Watching For Comets- Skillet  
It Must Have Been Love- Roxette  
When She Loved Me- Sarah McLachlan  
One Last Song- Sam Smith  
Wreaking Ball- Miley Cyrus  
Nothing Compares to You- Sinead O’Connor  
All I Want- Kodaline  
Miss You All the Time- O.A.R.  
Open Your Eyes- Snow Patrol  
Come To This- Natalie Taylor  
All This Time- One Republic  
Listen To Your Heart- Roxette  
Come Home- One Republic  
Need You Now- Lady A


End file.
